Rokushiki
Le Rokushiki (六式, Sei Arti) sono sei tecniche di arti marziali che permettono di trascendere le normali capacità umane. Koby, tutti i membri del CP9 meno Spandam, e alcuni vice ammiragli della Marina sono in grado di usarle. *'Soru' *'Kamie' *'Geppou' *'Rankyaku' *'Shigan' *'Tekkai' *'Rokuougan' Le sono tecniche speciali di combattimento corpo a corpo che rendono a tutti gli effetti dei superuomini chi le sa padroneggiare. Vengono presentate per la prima volta durante lo scontro con la CP9. Successivamente anche alcuni membri della Marina hanno dimostrato di sapere utilizzare qualcuna di queste tecniche. Coby e Helmeppo hanno utilizzato il Soru, imparato da poco, contro Rufy e Zoro dopo le vicende di Enies Lobby. Il viceammiraglio Momonga e un altro dal nome sconosciuto le hanno utilizzate contro Rufy a Marineford. Non è del tutto chiaro quanto la conoscenza delle Rokushiki siano diffuse nella Marina. Alcuni viceammiragli hanno dimostrato di sapere usare alcune di esse, tanto che (escluse le armi e i frutti del diavolo) non è nota la tecnica che usano i membri della Marina nel combattimento corpo a corpo. Il livello di padronanza di queste tecniche è espresso in Douriki, che Fukuro può calcolare con la sua tecnica chiamata "Te-awase". Elenco delle tecniche Soru Questa tecnica permette di spostarsi ad una velocità tanto alta da diventare invisibili, sia per evitare attacchi sia per portarne ai propri avversari. Essa sfrutta la potenza delle gambe; il principio alla base è quello di calciare la terra almeno 10 volte in un secondo. Rufy capisce questo principio nello scontro contro Blueno della CP9, usandolo come base per creare il Gear Second. Anche Coby si è dimostrato capace di utilizzare questa tecnica, come dimostrato dopo la saga di Enies Lobby. Questa tecnica è veloce come il Mestolo Mortale del capitano Kuro, ma ha il vantaggio di poter controllare i propri spostamenti. Il fatto che altre persone all'infuori dei Cipher Pool dimostrino di potersi muovere in maniera simile suggerisce che questa sia la più basilare delle forme delle Rokushiki. Kami-e Il è la seconda forma delle Rokushiki. È una tecnica che richiede notevole concentrazione. Rende il corpo flessibile come un foglio di carta, e aumenta in maniera impressionante i sensi. La mancanza di padronanza di questa tecnica da parte di Nero lo costringe a evitare i colpi sferrati contro di lui con delle tecniche acrobatiche. Lucci con essa riesce a schivare il Gom Gom Gatling di Rufy. Geppou The allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. No CP9 member has yet shown any variations of the technique, with the exception of Lucci's Kamisori and Fukurou's one legged Geppou (which in theory, other Geppou users may have the capability to do). It has once been used aggressively by Lucci, performing a suplex-styled move while Luffy clung onto his back. The impact left a rather large crater in the floor. While the technique itself affords several advantages in both in and out of battle for the user, it has but one major weakness: since its usage depends heavily on the user's legs, restraining or pinning down any major parts of their lower body can significantly disrupt Geppou. This was seen during Fukurou's fight with Franky, where the latter managed to grab on to one of the CP9's legs, noticeably affecting the technique. However, it should be noted that Rob Lucci has been seen kicking off the air with one leg at a time rather like hopping and keeping himself afloat. Rankyaku Il è la quarta forma delle Rokushiki. Calciando l'aria con grande potenza, si può creare una "lama" di vento falciforme in grado di tagliare a pezzi anche oggetti molto resistenti. Rob Lucci riesce a far crollare buona parte della sede della Galley-La Company con uno di questi colpi. Shigan The is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound, making guns unnecessary. A sharper point is added to this technique when Lucci and Jyabura morph into their half-beast forms, enabling the use of their claws to fire the Shigan like an actual modern bullet, instead of simply jabbing their opponent. So far, it seems each CP9 member has their own version of Shigan, aside from Blueno, Nero, and Spandam, the latter two not even knowing how to use the technique. The Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. In a fan question on SBS, Oda said that if you got poked in the butt with a Shigan, you'd die. In another SBS, Oda also claimed that the CP9 agents would sprain their fingers when they failed in the technique during training. Tekkai The hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces such as Luffy's various Gears, Roronoa Zoro's Shishi Sonson and Sanji's Diable Jambe. When Tekkai is active, the user is unable to move, with the exception of Jyabura's Tekkai Kenpō. The strength of Tekkai can vary for users with different physical conditions, as a person with a higher level of muscular strength would be able to take stronger forces with his/her use of Tekkai. Furthermore, despite the increased physical density that one gains when activating this move, one should remember that the user's body is still flesh and blood. Thus, its resistance to other than solid attacks remain pretty much the same, making the user as vulnerable as ever to certain attacks. An example was during Sanji's fight with Jyabura where he used the burning force of friction to incinerate through the latter's Tekkai or when Franky used his actual iron fist to break through Fukurou's Tekkai. As such, even masters of Tekkai are far from indestructible. However, for Rob Lucci, he seemed to be able to resist even cannonball flames at 13 years old. Rokuougan The is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style. Rob Lucci states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. The user places both his/her fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave, which seems to have the same power to an Impact Dial or even a Reject Dial (depending on the amount of energy absorbed by the dial), and causing massive internal injuries. This is only used during desperate situations as Lucci is always shown panting after using it. Categoria:CP9 Categoria:Terminologia Categoria:Arti Marziali